


Marked

by MorningstarGabriella



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 2 years. Dean still can't face himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own Supernatural. Never have, probably never will._  
>  \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> It has been 2 years, and Dean still hasn't coped up with Castiel's death
> 
> PS- OK I know this is bad. I am sorry. I really am. I also made myself cry while writing this. The inspiration-  
> [www.pinterest.com/pin/38224308…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.pinterest.com/pin/382243087102901664/)

Sam stood frozen at the doorway, eyes fixated on his brother as the latter trailed his hands down his face, a clear but failed attempt to wipe off the tears on his face. Sam turned his attention towards the dressing table, heart sinking as he saw the shattered fragments of the mirror lying on the floor, some stained with blood.

"Dean, are you..."

"M fine," the elder Winchester muttered as he picked himself up, off the bed and towards the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

The door closed with a soft click as Dean leaned back against the cold metal-letting the cold seep through his bare skin.It was frigid,just as it had been that day.

* * *

_  
"Cas? Cas?"_

_Silence greeted him as he walked into the warehouse. They had finally managed to corner Metatron, and Cas had declared that he was the one who would hunt the former Scribe down. The Winchesters hadn't protested, of course. All had been well, but Dean thought it would be good to check- Just in case._

_"Hey buddy you..."_

_Dean froze at the spot, and in that instant he could feel the ground under his feet cave in._

_"CAS!"_

_He stumbled blindly towards him, footfalls echoing in the empty warehouse as he fell down on his knees._

_"Hey Cas! Cas! Look at me."_

_The angel struggled to look up, head rolling back as his eyes met Dean's. The blue in his eyes was fading fast as he coughed up blood, the other hand reaching out blindly for the Hunter. Dean;s eyes immediately fell on the Angel blade plunged deep into his chest, strategically near his heart- the core of an angel's grace.  
Dean was only vaguely aware as the blood soaked through his jeans. The wound was bleeding profusely- blood and grace mixed pouring out._

_"Hey! You're gonna be fine buddy. Just, stay with me."_

_He got rid of his white shirt, pressing it down on one of the numerous cuts on the Angel's body._

_"No," Cas muttered weakly, pushing Dean's hand away, "No...No."_

_Dean swatted his hand away as he threaded a hand through Castiel's dark hair, muttering useless words of comfort. He wasn't aware of the tears down his face, but he could see them well up in the angel's eyes._

_With all energy he had left, Cas pushed himself up, screaming in pain-only to slump back against Dean's chest, head on the Hunter's shoulder._

_His vision was fading and he could feel the darkness come._

_"Go. Please...I can't!"_

_"No no no! Cas! No. Stay with me..Cas!"_

_"Dean..."_

_With a final jerk, his eyes falling shut as his grace burned through his vessel, his scream drowning with the buzz of his dying grace._

* * *

A silent sob tore through Dean's body as his knees gave away, hitting the tiles as Dean looked down his body, only to see, yet again, the imprints of two massive wings seared into his skin.

* * *

Sam stood rooted to the spot, staring at the glass aimlessly before kneeling down and picking them up. It had been 2 years since they had lost Cas- and Dean still couldn't stand the sight of his own reflection.


End file.
